


Working Hard (Under You)

by QuietReader25



Series: At The Office [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Alec Lightwood, CEO Magnus Bane, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Lace Panties, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secretary Alec Lightwood, Spanking, Sub Alec, Top Magnus Bane, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: Magnus is the CEO of Pandemonium and Alec is his secretaryAlec has been crushing on his boss since they met but knows that Magnus does not feel the same way.Will everything change after a late night at the office?





	Working Hard (Under You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,
> 
> Thank you for everyone who commented on my previous fic.
> 
> This is my first ever smut fic. 
> 
> I’m kinda excited to see how it goes.
> 
> Hope you like it and please comment (constructive feedback is always welcome.)
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Also PLEASE READ THE TAGS

Alec walked into the dimly lit office, rolling his shoulders in exhaustion.

It had been a long day at the office; taking calls, rushing around when the printer had died and trying to find the paperwork that was needed.

Now all he wanted was to head home and relax.

_Soon_ , he thought as he entered his boss’s office, shouldering the door open, his hands full with stacks of paperwork.

He was the only one on the office floor, working later than the rest to get the overload of paperwork finished while also answering to the beck and call of his boss.

He had managed to finish just before 11pm and aimed at delivering the finished paperwork he held in his hands to his boss’s desk before going home.

That plan jumped out of the window the minute Alec entered the office.

“Mr Bane!” He exclaimed in surprise when he saw his boss sat at the desk, long legs propped up on the surface, arms folded behind his head. 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus purred, a predatory smile spreading on his face. “What are doing here at this time?”

“I just needed to get this paperwork to your office,” he stuttered as Magnus gracefully strutted to the front of the desk, his hips swaying seductively as he walked and leant against the desk.

Alec had to stop himself from drooling. Dear, God the man looked good in a suit.

“By all means,” the man said, gesturing for Alec to place the stacks of paper on the desk.

Alec walked towards the desk, brushing past Magnus, trying to control his breathing and thundering heart at being so close to the man he’d been crushing on ever since he’d clapped eyes on him.

He had been working as a secretary for Magnus Bane, CEO of Pandemonium, the country’s leading magazine company, for little under two years and ever since they’d first met Alec hadbeen nothing short of going into a gay panic every time the man stepped in the same room as him.

Over time Alec had managed to control his feelings, managing to form a full sentence in the mans presence, ignoring the other’s flirty remarks and suggestions that had the tips of Alec’s ears burning with embarrassment.

 

Until a few days ago, when they had kissed.

 

Alec was still on cloud nine from feeling Magnus’ soft lips against his as he was pushed back against the bookcase, both men grinding against each other in frantic passion, tearing at each other’s clothes until they both came.

It wasn’t until after that the reality had come crashing down on Alec. 

At first Alec thought he’d be fired but to his surprise Magnus had merely smiled and walked out of the office as if nothing had happened, smoothly suggesting that it wouldn’t be the last time this happened.

And it hadn’t stopped there. 

In the following days Alec had felt Magnus’ gaze burning into him, sometimes cornering Alec in the office and whispering filthy things into his ear, promises that Alec would love Magnus to fulfill.

 

Now, he could feel the heat emitting from Magnus’ body as he went to put the paperwork on the desk

“You seem to have your hands full, Alexander,” Magnus flirted, whispering it into his ear. “Would you like some help?”

Before Alec could answer, Magnus took some paperwork from the top as Alec placed the other half on top of the desk.

When he went to reach for the paper in Magnus’ hand the other man let it slip through his fingers, his face the picture of innocence.

“ _Oops_ ,” he said with a teasing smile. “How clumsy of me.”

“I’ll get it,” Alec managed to say, not realising how close their faces, their lips had been when he had reached to take the paper.

Alec shook his head as he bent down to pick up the fallen paperwork, shivering when he heard Magnus move to go behind him and felt Magnus brush against his ass. 

Alec jolted back up, paperwork forgotten as he felt Magnus caress his sides.

“Mr Bane-“

“Yes, Alexander?” He asked, breath ghosting along Alec’s neck who closed his eyes, trying to control himself. “What is it you want?”

“I . . . I,” he gasped when Magnus moved closer to him, nibbling at his ear before trailing his tongue lightly along Alec’s throat.

Magnus pulled back slightly. “What is it you want, my pretty boy?” 

Alec shuddered in response, the nickname going straight to his member.

“I . . . I . . . you,” he said breathlessly as Magnus gripped his hips, pulling the other man flush against his front, Alec feeling the bulge of his hard cock against his ass.

“Are you sure?” Magnus teased, licking along the shell of Alec’s ear.

“Yes . . . yes, I’m sure, just _please_ ,” Alec said, not caring that he was practically begging for it.

He felt Magnus smile against him as the other began to unbuckle his pants, throwing the belt to somewhere in the office and letting his pants fall to the floor. With skilled and nimble fingers, Magnus began to unbutton Alec’s shirt, loosening the tie before stripping it and the shirt off from Alec, leaving him half naked in the middle of the office, Magnus’ body still pressed close to his.

Then all at once the pleasant heat of Magnus’ body was gone and Alec let out a pitiful whine at the loss. He heard a thud as Magnus dropped to his knees behind him, spanking his ass lightly in response

“You’ll get what you want if you’re my good boy. You want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

Alec merely moaned in response until Magnus spanked him again.

“Yes, yes Sir, I’ll be your good boy.”

Magnus hummed in response before gazing at his ass - and at what he was wearing.

“I see you’re wearing the present I got you,” Magnus commented, gazing at the lacy black panties that hugged the curve of Alec’s ass.

“When it’s from you how could I refuse?” Alec whispered, smiling when Magnus moaned. 

 

The panties had appeared on his desk that morning, wrapped neatly with a tag written in Magnus’ elaborate handwriting. Wear this.

Alec had shuddered at the commanding tone of the note, carefully peeking inside before stashing it in his rucksack, face bright red as he walked towards the bathroom, positive half the people in the office could straight through his bag.

After locking the bathroom door, Alec had slipped on the lacy black fabric, blushing at himself as he looked in the mirror. 

 

He blushed now as Magnus stroked along his ass, gripping the lace panties and dragging them down, letting Alec step out of them.

Before Alec could utter out a sentence, Magnus whispered, “so beautiful,” before licking over Alec’s hole, drawing a groan from the man above him as he braced himself against the desk.

Magnus stuck his tongue in further, wrenching a loud moan from Alec as his knees nearly buckled. 

“Mmmm . . . you taste so good,” Magnus murmured, plunging his tongue back in, teasing Alec with his sinful tongue.

“Ahhh . . . please, sir . . . I”

Magnus pulled back. “What do you want my good little boy?” He practically cooed, lapping against Alec’s hole.

Alec shuddered at the name. “I . . . please, please fuck me, please sir . . .”

“But I am fucking you,” Magnus taunted, sucking lightly at Alec’s rim. 

He stood up, brushing his hardened cock against Alec’s bare ass. “Or do you want something thicker in that pretty little ass?”

“Oh yes, yes please sir, please,” he pleaded, bracing himself against the desk as he heard the click of a lube bottle open (where the hell had Magnus got that from?) and as Magnus gently thrust one finger inside Alec, who gasped at the intrusion.

“Shh . . . it’s ok, relax,” Magnus encouraged. “Tell me when you-“

 

“Another,” Alec gasped as Magnus’ long finger pressed against his prostrate.

Adding a second finger and scissoring them, Magnus moved his other arm to wrap his hand around Alec’s member, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Alec mewled at the sensations, thrusting up into Magnus’ fingers and begging for another finger.

Before long Alec was ready, his cock erect and leaking precome, his whines becoming desperate and needy.

“Look at my good boy,” Magnus cooed, slowly taking off his own clothes.

Alec groaned at every button Magnus popped open, revealing a broad expanse of caramel colored chest.

“Get up on the desk,” he ordered, slipping the belt from his pants.

Alec scrambled up on to the desk, feeling the cool wood against his heated back, moaning as Magnus slipped off his underwear, his cock bobbing against his stomach.

Magnus stalked towards him, a look of hunger in his golden eyes and . . . something else that Alec couldn’t place.

Climbing up on top of Alec on the desk, Magnus aligned himself with Alec’s hole.

He gazed down at Alec with a questioning gaze to which Alec whispered a desperate, _please_ , in his ear, wrapping his arms Magnus’ neck.

Magnus thrusted forward slowly, letting Alec adjust to the stretch. 

Once fully seated did Alec groan out a quiet, _move_.

Magnus pulled out before thrusting back in, slow and gentle, Alec’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands digging into his back.

Their harsh breathing and gasps filled the room and it was only when Alec begged for Magnus to “ _move faster_ ,” and “ _please,_ ” did Magnus begin to pick up the pace.

He fucked roughly into Alec, who gasped and screamed in pleasure, his cock leaking precome with every one of Magnus’ thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the office.

“Yes, yes, that’s it my good boy,” Magnus praised. “Such a good boy, taking it so well.”

Alec could only moan in response as Magnus hit his prostrate dead on, legs in the air, the desk creaking and moving as Magnus pounded into Alec.

“You love this don’t you?” Magnus said, sending a particularly harsh thrust into Alec. “You love being my good boy, love it when I fuck into you.”

Alec could only nod, too caught up in pleasure, focusing on Magnus’ hot cock that thrusted inside of him.

”Wish I could take you everyday,” Magnus growled, “Would love to keep you under my desk.” He groaned as Alec tightened himself round Magnus’ cock in response.

”Would you like that?” Magnus asked, plowing into Alec beneath him. “To blow me under my desk when anyone could walk in? To sit there and suck my cock in that mouth of yours while I’m in a meeting, trying to stay quiet?”

Alec moaned in pleasure, picturing the scene of him.

Yes, he wanted it, he wanted-

Magnus’ thrusts were becoming frantic and Alec could feel the pressure of his oncoming orgasm building higher and higher.

“I’m . . . I’m close,” he moaned out, not expecting Magnus to wrap his hand tightly around Alec’s cock, staving off his orgasm.

Alec yelped in surprise, tears running down his face. “Please . . . please,” he begged as Magnus licked away his tears.

“Say it,” he demanded, grabbing Alec’s cock tighter. “Say how you love it, how you love being my good little boy.”

“Yes, I love being your good boy . . . love your cock.” Alec choked out.

Smiling, Magnus let go of Alec’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Cum, show me what a good boy you are,” he whispered hotly in Alec’s ear.

 

That was all Alec needed. 

 

His back arched, nails digging into Magnus’ back as he came with a cry.

Magnus then grasped at the edge of the desk, using it as leverage to fuck Alec harder, moaning out his name as he emptied inside the other male when Alec tighten around his cock.

They stayed there, panting into each other, breathing the same air and feeling the sweat and cum that coated their skins.

Magnus pulled out causing Alec to whine at the loss before nudging for Alec to move onto his side so he could lay down next to him.

He slipped an arm around Alec’s waist as he rolled over, feeling Magnus’ cum leak out of his ass.

 

Alec would have been happy to stay like that, content and sated, forever. He could almost allow himself to believe that Magnus was his, that this wasn’t some office fling.

But that’s all it was to Magnus: an office fling.

The realisation shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did but it did.

 

Carefully, Alec untangled himself from Magnus, wincing at the soreness in his ass.

He was just about to pick up his clothes (the cleaners would be here soon and he did not want to traumatise them), when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. 

Alec turned around to see Magnus gripping his wrist before moving to hold Alec’s hand. 

“Stay,” Magnus whispered and Alec saw the uncertainty in his eyes, the clear vulnerability that shone through and. . . a promise. A promise that this wasn’t just a one time fling.

Alec smiled softly.

“Ok, I’ll stay,” he said, meaning it with all his heart. “I’ll stay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . that happened.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> If anyone has prompts on fics they’d want me to write, please leave in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
